Simplify the following expression: ${4a-2-a+3}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4a - a} {-2 + 3}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {3a} {-2 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3a} + {1}$ The simplified expression is $3a+1$